


in a spaceship that will someday be my home

by kiwikihyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Doctor who vibes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's Soft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: Hoseok had a feeling that Kihyun wasn't quite human.Not that there's anything wrong with that.





	in a spaceship that will someday be my home

**Author's Note:**

> ok I couldn't write a fic like this and NOT title it based on My Alien by Simple Plan

The soft rays of morning sun filtered through the light pink curtains of Kihyun’s room, waking Hoseok slowly. Still groggy, he stretched his arms out in front of him before rolling over to face Kihyun sleeping beside him. He pulled the sheets up around himself and exhaled softly, looking over his boyfriend with sleepy eyes before closing them, but once he was awake, it was always hard for him to fall back asleep.

So he let himself think about the man sleeping peacefully beside him. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Kihyun was the love of his life. Sure, he had only known him for a little over a year, and Hoseok was always one to fall in love quickly, but there was something about this man that had Hoseok captivated. 

Well, there were many  _ somethings _ about Kihyun, but there was one thing that Hoseok couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Hoseok cracked open one eye to make sure that Kihyun was still sleeping, as though he could hear his thoughts, then closed it again, nuzzling into his pillow.

Yes, there was one thing: Kihyun wasn’t… He wasn’t quite human. Hoseok was almost positive. 

However, before he could ponder on it more and mull over all the reasons he had already overthought countless times, Kihyun began to stir. Hoseok then opened both eyes and kept them open as he watched Kihyun wake up slowly, rousing the sleep from his bones by stretching out his limbs and rubbing his eyes before blinking them open. However, they were only fully open for a brief moment, because when he noticed that Hoseok was already awake, he smiled widely, eyes squinting with the motion.

“Good morning,” he murmured, voice heavy with slumber. He edged his way towards Hoseok and fell into his welcoming arms, burrowing into the crook of his neck as he fully woke up.

Running his hands along Kihyun’s back, Hoseok sighed softly, holding the smaller man close. His mind was still on the subject at hand though, and with Kihyun so warm and soft in his arms, he felt safe.

Safe enough to ask without it all blowing up in his face.

After a few quiet moments, Kihyun wiggled away, staying just far enough to be able to look at Hoseok without going cross-eyed. He smiled at him softly and moved to kiss him, closed lipped to avoid having to deal with morning breath. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kihyun asked when he pulled away. He reached a hand out to smooth out the lines of Hoseok’s forehead, then smiled again, leaving his hand on his cheek.

“You.”

Giggling, Kihyun shook his head and pinched Hoseok’s cheek playfully. “You charmer. What about me?”

With a gentle touch, Hoseok traced the length of his nose, the curve of his lips, the angle of his jaw. “You're not from this world, are you,” he asked, and although it came out as a statement, his tone remained gentle.

Kihyun's sharp eyes met his, but the smile that had overcome them was soft. Delicately, he placed a hand over Hoseok's that had taken residence on his cheek, then shook his head. “I'm not.”

“What are you doing on Earth?” Hoseok's thumb brushed the apple of Kihyun's cheek, the parts that dimpled ever so cutely when he smiled. 

“Mostly fieldwork. Research, observations, things like that.” Kihyun shrugged one shoulder, fingers curling around Hoseok's. “Earth and humans… You're all so fascinating.”

The wonder in Kihyun's eyes took Hoseok by surprise along with the warmth that grew in his chest, spreading through his limbs and overwhelming him with love. He couldn’t help but smile before leaning in to kiss Kihyun’s cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips, Kihyun laughing softly under his touch.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Kihyun’s, both their eyes closed as they lay in silence, their breathing synchronized.

“You know,” Kihyun murmured after a brief moment of silence, “You took that better than I expected.”

Opening his eyes, Hoseok found that Kihyun was already looking at him. He shifted his head back just enough to see Kihyun clearly and asked, “Did you think I'd take it badly?” 

“No, not necessarily.” Kihyun pulled Hoseok’s hand away from his cheek to interlace their fingers, watching the movement as he thought his words through. “But I did think it would be more difficult than… This.”

“Nothing’s ever difficult between the two of us,” Hoseok pointed out, making Kihyun smile again. 

And it was true. It was as if they worked in sync, almost always understanding the other perfectly. Sure, they had their arguments, but making up was always easy. It was like they were two adjacent puzzle pieces, meant to remain by one another’s side no matter what the rest looked like.

Hoseok was just slipping back into the embrace of sleep when Kihyun’s grip on his hand tightened for a moment before slipping away. Opening one eye, Hoseok watched Kihyun lean in to kiss his forehead before he slipped out of bed, sat on the edge and stretched his arms above his head.

When he finally stood up, Hoseok whined, flopping onto his back but never letting Kihyun leave his sight as he puttered around the room looking for his sweatpants (well, Hoseok’s sweatpants, really). “Come back, it’s too early.”

Kihyun turned around, giving Hoseok an amused smile, and shook his head. “I’m hungry.”

“Just five more minutes.” Hoseok had resorted to pouting, sticking one hand out of the covers to beckon to Kihyun. “Please.”

Kihyun huffed, pretending to be annoyed, but Hoseok knew him better than that. His resolve had cracked, and Hoseok allowed himself a grin as the other man made his way back under the covers, throwing an arm around Hoseok’s waist and pulling him close. Content again, Hoseok brought up the hand that was under Kihyun to card through his soft hair, smiling softly when Kihyun hummed in appreciation.

Suddenly, as if dunked in a tub of cold water, Hoseok came to a realisation. His movements stilled and Kihyun made a noise of confusion, turning his head up to look at the other man.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly. His hand softly began to stroke his chest in an attempt to comfort him. “What’s wrong?”

“If… If you’re not from here…” Hoseok had trouble getting the words out. He didn’t want to think about it. “Won’t you need to go home, at some point?”

Kihyun’s movements slowed but never stilled, and Hoseok was thankful for that. It was a sliver of the normalcy he was trying to hold onto. “Well… Yes. But,” Kihyun was quick to clarify, pushing himself up on one arm so that he was hovering over Hoseok, looking at him face to face. “But I’m not going to up and leave, just one day out of the blue.”

“But you will leave.” Hoseok’s hand had fallen away from Kihyun’s hair with his movement, but he quickly lifted it up to Kihyun’s face, not wanting to let him go. “And- And you’ll be gone to places I don’t even know about, places I can’t even begin to-”

Swiftly, Kihyun kissed him. 

Kihyun had this way of kissing, so gentle and delicate, that made Hoseok forget about everything other than him. Nothing else in the world mattered when Kihyun was kissing him, when Kihyun was  _ with _ him.

It was yet another thing that came so easily to them.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Kihyun whispered as he pulled away, his lips still brushing Hoseok’s. He pressed one last, soft kiss to Hoseok’s lips before moving away completely, his hand cupping Hoseok’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I’m not going to lie to you and say I’ll never leave this place, because I have to, at some point. But it won’t be forever,” Kihyun murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’ll go back for a few days, maybe a week, and come right back to you. I won’t leave you, Hoseok. I can’t.”

“Are you sure?” Hoseok sighed. “It's your home…”

Kihyun chuckled and kissed him again, this time slower. “Hoseok, baby. People move, don't they? They leave their homes and go to strange, unknown cities and build up another home for themselves. It's the same thing, isn't it?”

“But…”

“Hoseok,” Kihyun sighed. He kissed his forehead then his nose. “I'm not going to leave you.”

Looking up at the purple-haired man with wide, pleading eyes, Hoseok murmured, “You promise?”

When Kihyun smiled, however, Hoseok felt his worries dissolve. The kiss he pressed in the space between his eyebrows held everything Hoseok needed to hear, to feel.

“I promise.  _ You’re _ my home, Hoseok.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is, but I hope you guys like it. I may write more in this universe, not sure yet! please leave me feedback, I'd love to read it ♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk)


End file.
